


Heart and Soul

by lavendersblue



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but kind of?, but not really?, despicable me level fluffiness, i guess song fic?, otp: wait that's my word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendersblue/pseuds/lavendersblue
Summary: Chasten and Pete dancing in their kitchen to Ella Fitzgerald on their anniversary. That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I came across the Ella Fitzgerald version of the song "Heart and Soul" and instantly fell in love with it. so naturally I wrote about the boys within the same hour.

The sun had just gone down for the night, the remaining light barely glancing across the sky and, subsequently, their kitchen. Chasten was refilling his wine glass in his robe he had thrown on and humming along to the soft music that had been gently reverberating throughout the house for the last hour or so. He was in the middle of contemplating bringing the bottle back up to the bedroom so they wouldn’t have to go back down again when the silence between songs disappeared into the romantic strings of an orchestra. The tinny sound of an older recording made Chasten delicately set down the glass and bottle and close his eyes, the nostalgia filling his senses.

_Heart and soul… I fell in love with you_

_heart and soul_

Chasten felt his body begin to gently sway from side to side, as if it was out of his control once it heard the echo of the tranquil tempo. 

_the way a fool would do madly_

_because you held me tight_

As Ella’s velvety voice sang, “ _and stole a kiss in the night_ ,” his right hand lifted to cover the exposed skin over his heart peeking through his robe, his left hand doing the same to cover his right. His lips stretched into a small, content smile. His eyes were still closed.

_Heart and soul… I begged to be adored,_

_lost control, and tumbled overboard gladly_

His right thumb poked out to stroke his wedding ring. The glow from the moon had finally overtaken the sun outside.

_that magic night we kissed_

_there, in the moon mist_

The only indication that his husband had come down the stairs to find out where he was was the subdued glow from one of the candles they had lit growing behind his eyelids. Peter quietly put the candle down next to the forgotten full wine glass. He snaked his arms around Chasten’s waist and rested his chin on Chasten’s shoulder, the husbands swaying in tandem.

_Oh! but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling_

_never before were mine so strangely willing_

Peter turned his head to blindly press a chaste kiss to Chasten’s neck. Another one a little higher. His eyelids had succumbed to the song, too.

Chasten leaned his head back to rest on Peter’s shoulder in time with the saxophone between “ _But now I see_ ” and “ _what one embrace can do_ ,” the subtle lust in the song stretching his neck for him to give Peter permission to press more kisses against it.

_Look at me… it’s got me loving you madly_

Peter obliged his husband’s silent wish. Chasten, in return, moved his hands down to cover Peter’s interlocked ones against his middle. Chasten let out a dreamy sigh. The content smile had not left his face. They continued to sway.

_That little kiss you stole_

“ _Held all my heart and soul_ ,” Chasten breathed out. He used the brief intermission of the strings voicing their presence to turn around and wrap his arms around Peter’s neck, tucking his head into the crevice between his husband’s neck and shoulder. He closed his eyes once more. Peter moved his hands from Chasten’s waist to hold them close, closing the space between them once more. He rested his cheek against his love’s, their dancing never pausing.

As Ella repeated the bridge and the last chorus, both men were not thinking of anything except how comforting the other one felt against them. Electricity surged through one and jumped to the other in their never-ending closed circuit, and yet their hearts had slowed down significantly from the tempo they had been at nearly twenty minutes ago in their bedroom. There were no early interviews or calls tomorrow and it was their wedding anniversary; they could take their time tonight.

Chasten opened his eyes first and lifted his head from Peter’s shoulder to gaze at him. His chest ached at The Look Peter was giving to him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but realized that everything had been said already. Instead, he pressed his lips to Peter’s in a sweet and loving kiss. Their bodies were still swaying, not realizing that the music had stopped.

When they finally broke apart, Chasten bit his lip. The Look was so _fond_ , and Chasten would never get enough of it. He was aloof to the fact that Peter was thinking the same thing about Chasten.

Peter took his hand and led them back to their room, Chasten using his other hand to grasp Peter’s wrist along the way. They walked back up the stairs pressed shoulder-to-shoulder.

The wine sat on the counter, forgotten until the morning after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. x


End file.
